La Reina
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: No les daría el gusto de la llorar, de quebrarse. Después de todo, ella había sido la reina. Este fic participa del reto "Valar Morghulis" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Martin, porque si yo fuera él ya habría terminado los libros._**

**_Aviso: Este fic participa del reto Valar Morghulis, del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._**

* * *

**_La Reina_**

**_by_**

**_ Ambitious Witch_**

* * *

Las voces del pueblo, de ese montón de gusanos, pitaban en sus oídos igual que el día en que la Fe la juzgó. Pero esa vez parecían más felices e insultantes.

Su carcelero la llamó, no dijo _su Alteza_, ni ningún apelativo respetuoso, sólo le dijo _ven_.

La llevaron por lo que quedaba de la Fortaleza Roja, la Reina Dragón había arrasado con la mayoría una vez que pudo unirse a su sobrino. Tyrion, aquel enano maldito, llegó junto con ellos. Ella se encontraba en Roca Casterly, con su tía, exiliada, desaparecida; pero eso no había detenido el odio de los dragones.

No le hubiera importado morir sí hubiera estado junto a Jaime, pero él había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Lo habían encontrado muerto en Aguasdulces, con un grupo personas que se hacían llamar la Hermandad sin Estandartes, y la Doncella de Tarth, aquella vaca fea, estaba cerca de él, su querido hermano había ignorado su llamada y había seguido a esa mujer que lo guió a la tal lady Corazón de Piedra.

Aún recordaba como se había sentido su muerte, fue como una pesadez en el pecho, como sí un puñal se le clavara en el pecho, su hermano había sido encontrado mucho después, lo habían ahorcado brutalmente.

La habían llamado una vez, para decirle que por decreto de su padre iba a casarse con un rey. Nunca le pidieron permiso, ella sólo tuvo que obedecer, siempre tuvo que seguir órdenes, y cuando no lo hizo, fue su propia perdición.

Pero ahora no tenía nadie a quien proteger, tampoco a quien odiar.

Myrcella, Tommen, Joffrey… ¿Cuántas vidas habría dado por protegerlos? Habría tomado el veneno y dejado que le cortaran la cara y la oreja con tal de que ellos hubieran estado a salvo.

Pero Joffrey estaba muerto, Myrcella era prisionera en Dorne y Tommen,… Tommen.

Recordó el día en llegó la carta al lugar donde la exiliaron. Su hijo, su querido y dulce niño, nadie supo explicarlo, nadie quiso, habían encontrado al pequeño rey muerto en su habitación, unas semanas después de que su tío abuelo fuera asesinado. Cersei gritó y lloró sobre la carta, casi arrancándose los pocos cabellos que le habían crecido en ese entonces, pero nadie la consoló, no realmente, todos alrededor de ella mentían, todos sólo la preparaban porque sabían que su verdugo llegaría pronto.

Un asedio podría haber sido largo y espantoso, pero los dragones se encargaron de asustar lo suficiente como para que la Roca se rindiera. Una matanza era innecesaria, ya su Casa había sufrido demasiadas vergüenzas, lo único que les quedaba era esa montaña.

La habían sacado a rastras de su habitación, como si de un trapo se tratara, y la pusieron a los pies de uno de los capitanes de la Targaryen, él, al principio, creyó que sus hombres se habían equivocado y le habían traído a una sirvienta, pero sus hombre le confirmaron la identidad de la mujer, y él la llevó ante su reina.

De nuevo en otro juicio, pero esa vez, no era juzgada por un Gorrión, sino por una muchacha que tenía la edad para ser su hija, la odiaba a ella y a su familia más que cualquier persona en Poniente.

_Excepto los Starks_, pensó cuando vio a la joven de pelo plateado._ Sus motivos para odiarme al menos tenían menos de quince años._

Daenerys no la ejecutó de inmediato, cómo pensaba que sería. No. La llevaron a Desembarco del Rey y dejaron que se pudriera en una celda por un buen tiempo, fue por orden de Tyrion, eso lo sabía, le haría pasar a su hermana todo los años de miseria posible, y con Jaime muerto, el castigo era doble.

Pero al final llegó el día, y después de ser juzgada _de nuevo_, se la sentenció a morir decapitada. No recordaba sí había sonreído irónicamente en aquella ocasión, recordando quién había sido ejecutado de traición y decapitado en el comienzo de esa locura.

El verdugo la que la esperaba en la plaza no era aquel hombre mudo y aterrador.

_Él murió junto con mi hermano, _recordó por casualidad.

Había solicitado que la ejecución fuera diferente a las que habitualmente se daba, no se arrodillaría frente a nadie, ese había sido su último deseo.

El esgrimidor tenía una enorme espada de doble filo y espero a que la Lannister subiera al estrado.

Había gritos de "zorra", "follahermanos", y entre otras cosas. Ellos querían verla flanquear como la última vez, pero no les daría el gusto, ya se habían reído de Cersei Lannister una vez, y sabía que nadie lloraría por ella más que su hija, pero no flanquearía de nuevo, podían llevarse sus risas y sus insultos a los siete infiernos.

El heraldo leyó los cargos, y la antigua monarca lo esperaba con impaciencia. El viento le agitó la falda y los pocos cabellos que se le escapaban del rodete.

¿Qué ocurriría en ese reino que tanto había deseado poseer una vez? ¿Después de su muerte, habría algún cambio? ¿Harían una fiesta celebrando la muerte de alguien? De seguro Tyrion marcaría el día como festivo.

Sintió que el hombre subió su espada, y luego todo terminó.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza alta, la mirada firme.

Daenerys Targaryen soportó los relatos de la gente acerca de la ejecución de la puta Lannister, fue extraño como la gente admiraba de repente a quien les había traído hambre y miseria en el pasado. Tal vez, porque, como ella, como su hermano, esperaban que al morir ella pidiera clemencia por su vida, pero como una mujer le había dicho una vez: ¿De qué sirve la vida cuando se ha perdido todo lo demás?

Ella se convertiría en una página más de la historia.

Ella, que alguna vez había sido la reina.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Admito que me quedó diferente del principio, quizás porque estuve releyendo los libros y tratando de no odiarla tanto, podría haberle dado una muerte sangrienta, pero al final elegí una ejecución como la Ana Bolena, incluso el mismo método de decapitación. Quizás porque ella también fue odiada pero después de lo siglos se convirtió en un personaje muy interesante, tal vez eso ocurriría con Cersei en Poniente, aunque lo dudo.**


End file.
